


Molten Metal was Never so Warm

by NinjaUkulele



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alive Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist), Alkahestry, Also kind of, Alternate Universe - Magic, Chimera Edward Elric, Dead Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, Edward Elric Swears, M/M, Nonbinary Ling Yao, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaUkulele/pseuds/NinjaUkulele
Summary: the first two philosopher's stones have been created, costing-........the entire nation of Xerxes.the boss was going to kill them.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Greed, Edward Elric & Team Mustang, Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Greed & Ling Yao, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Molten Metal was Never so Warm

He limped through the sewers, hand desperately pressing into the wound on his side to stem the blood flow. The ground swayed beneath his feet and he leaned on the wall to gain some semblance of balance.

He gripped the black cloak tighter around his shoulders as his knees inevitably gave out and he slid down the wall, falling onto his side as black stars danced around his vision. He tried to stay awake as long as he could, but the pain coupled with blood loss did not put down a good score for his consciousness.

…

“...et the boss!”

Apparently, he wasn’t as unconscious as he thought, though when he blinked someone crouched in front of him, and was probably talking to whoever the first voice was.

“…ime…must be…upstairs…Doc…”

…

_He was falling. Falling, falling, falling. He tried to squirm out of his restraints, to gain safety from this agonizing fall. But he knew he was too late when water splashed around him, dragging him into its depths. He tried to hold his breath, to survive as long as possible, to figure a way out of this, but he failed when he let out a bloodcurdling scream, flames burning his skin as he cried out in pain, the iron cuffs at his feet only heated up, burning him more, but the rope they had tied around his wrists burned away, letting him reach out to place his hand on his mom’s belly, large and warm with life._

_“What do you think we should name your sibling, Ed? You should pick out a boy name and a girl name, because we don't know what gender they are.” His mother’s soothing voice said, kind and caring with all the love in the world._

_“Alphonse. Al, for short.” Edward whispered. He’d take on the world for his baby brother._

_Mom nodded, smiling softly, “And what about a girl's name?”_

_Ed shook his head and placed his other hand on his mom’s belly, “He’s going to be a boy. I can feel it.”_

_“Okay, if you say so.”_

_He waited nervously on the chair, quietly molding a piece of iron through different shapes. The screaming had stopped a while ago, but none of the doctors told him he could come in yet, and he didn’t want to mess anything up. What kind of big brother would he be if he did?_

_Just as he finished that thought, one of the doctors opened the door, a solemn look on her face. She looked at him with sympathy and silently shook her head._

_And Ed’s quiet little world came crashing down._

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I'm kind of vague about it, but with the molding iron thing- think Toph's meteorite
> 
> Also I really hate writing >1k word chapters because I feel that's way too short so be prepared for longer chapters in the future


End file.
